


Last Dance

by Nightwarbler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwarbler/pseuds/Nightwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe take care of each other while they rest and prepare for the assault on the First Order base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Last Dance  
I  
Finn couldn’t believe it. Any of it. He managed to somehow get through everything simply because he hadn’t the time to process things, having been almost shot until reaching the resistance. The resistance he pretended to be a part of. When he was aboard the Millenium Falcon. He was aboard the Falcon. With Han Solo and Chewbacca. He broke off from the First Order, forsook his duties and went halfway across the galaxy with a droid and a girl he barely knew, all because of a dashing young pilot. What part of that didn’t sound like nonsense?   
He started the week as a serial number. Now he was ending it sat in a resistance base medical bay at the bedside of the man who gave him a name. Poe groaned softly, his injuries from the crash not entirely healed. He risked everything. They both did. Chasing ghosts and meeting legends, not exactly what Stormtroopers were meant for. Finn mopped his brow gently with a cloth, revealing tender bruised skin beneath the dirt.   
Poe stirred and opened his eyes.  
“Finn… what… what are you doing here? Thought you’d be with the others”  
“Well, I was but I…needed a pilot”  
Poe grinned that stupid everything-is-going-to-be-fine grin of his. It was something of a habit. This time though, it was accompanied by a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. As Finn bent down to mop his forehead again Poe reached up and touched his cheek. Sitting up with a groan Poe pulled Finn towards him and gave him a delicate kiss on the bridge of his nose.  
“The doctors say I should be ok, just taking a little bed rest. Lucky I got such a good nurse, huh?”  
Finn took a moment to wonder who he meant. He didn’t see any nurses around that day, they weren’t on the duty roster, so- Ah. He suddenly realised, and grinned back at Poe.  
“Uh… before everyone ships out there’s going to be a little thing”  
“Thing?”  
“Yeah, you know – a party, in the barracks. Let off some steam, have a good time, just in case-“  
“Never say it. Take it from a pilot. You never talk about what might happen before a mission. It’s bad luck, and anyway it just gets you in a funny mood”  
“Well, there’ll be a party before we head out. Did I jinx anything?”  
“No, no, you’re doing just fine. You just need a few lessons, we’ll make an ace out of you yet”  
“We’ll see, we’ll see. But we got bigger concerns. How’s your manoeuvring?”  
“I told you – I can fly anything?”  
“Yeah” Finn replied, “but can you dance?”


	2. Chapter 2

II   
The party was fast approaching, and Poe’s injuries were mostly healed, though he was not without tender marks. There wasn’t much in the way of luxuries at the base – even the disco ball was made of components from a broken down Y-Wing – but Poe prided himself on appearance so he had a sizeable wardrobe. He was leaning on the walls, saving his strength while adjusting his tux.  
Finn was trying on shirts and suits. He donned white tie and froze. Stark white and black. Like the old uniform he used to wear. He remembered the village on Jakku, what he had been a part of. Even the fact he’d never fired a shot didn’t matter. He started hyperventilating in front of the mirror, but Poe snapped up and took him gently by the shoulders. He took off the tie and rummaged around until he found a garish orange one that matched resistance colours. He put it on Finn and patted it down softly.  
“You know, I should be mad. You suit my clothes way better than I do”  
The village vanished from his mind and he was back in the room, Poe’s gentle eyes letting him know he was safe.  
“Poe…I never thanked you. For getting me out.”  
“Never thanked you, either. Couldn’t have made it without you.”  
“I just needed to… I couldn’t stay there. They were going to-“  
“I know.” Poe stroked Finn’s cheek, a deep sadness washing over him. The thought of anything happening to his Finn was too much to bear. Wait… did he just think… His Finn?  
A voice came over the tannoy. The party was about to start.  
He pulled his hand away.


	3. Chapter 3

III  
The band picked up and soldiers who had seen enough destruction and danger to last ten lifetimes stood nervously on each side of the room, unwilling to make the first move.  
Finn reached out a hand to Poe, who took it and they moved into the centre of the room. Poe thought back to all those days when he was a kid, when in between rebellion broadcasts music would play and he’d dance in his mother’s kitchen. After the lists of the fallen and calls for recruitment it was a beautiful refuge. As was this. He readied his dancing feet, put one foot forward and…  
“Ow”  
He stepped on Finn’s.  
“Sorry about that”  
“Ow”  
And again.  
Wonderful, he thought. How romantic he was. He had played this moment through his head over and over and in every version he was suave and sophisticated. He could move several tonnes of metal and electronics through space at lightning speed. If you looked at him just then you’d have thought he’d be lucky to get an RC speeder back in the box. Poe, unshakeable master of the skies, ducked his head and gazed at his shoes. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was on the verge of tears. He had to be smoother than this, he had to be.  
Then Finn lifted his head up to meet his gaze. He nodded at the band, and they started a slow ballad. Finn put his arm around Poe’s waist and pulled him close.   
“Follow my lead”  
Poe did just that. Cautiously he moved with Finn, feeling for the signs his body would show. Left, back, right. They began to move as one. He met Finn’s gaze and in that moment he knew what it was like to be completely adored.  
At that moment, the band kicked off with a fast number. A couple hit them from behind and Finn’s lips bumped into Poe’s.  
They froze, still entwined. It was a make or break moment. They could laugh it off, but neither of them wanted that.  
From that moment on they would argue, every single time they told the story, about who made the first move. Was it Finn who passionately embraced Poe, or did Poe masterfully dip Finn. Finn always told it like a teen movie last dance, while Poe described himself as wearing an ornate waistcoat with a rose between his teeth. Each time the telling grew more absurd and overblown.  
There was one thing they could always agree on though. This was not to be their last dance. Far from it, in fact.


End file.
